


Cleaning Day

by VampirePaladin



Category: Atelier of Arland Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rorona not deaged, Cleaning, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Atelier Totori, Pre-Atelier Meruru, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Every so often the atelier needs to be cleaned.





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaerstyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/gifts).



Cordelia and Rorona were cleaning the Atelier today. Totori was out adventuring. Who knew where Astrid was. Rorona was going through her ingredients, throwing out ones that were no longer any good. Some items were so far gone that she didn’t even recognize what they were.

“How do you still have soot in every crevice of the atelier? I mean you’ve gotten good enough that you aren’t blowing things up every other week anymore,” Cordelia complained as she scrubbed the atelier’s floor. It did look better than it did before she started, but it was a long way from being restored to how it used to look.

“I still make mistakes on new recipes and sometimes I even need to purposely ruin a synthesis to use it in a different one,” Rorona said as she tossed out a hunk of meat that had been sitting in her box of crafting materials since shortly after Astrid had put her in charge of the atelier. 

Cordelia sighed, “I guess that makes sense. Iksel doesn’t always get everything perfect when he cooks all the time either.”

“Exactly,” Rorona said gleefully as she clasped her hands together.

“Soooooo,” Cordelia drew out the sound, “why do I have to be on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor while you get to sit at the table and sort through ingredients?”

“Well, uh, I mean I need to go through these with an alchemist’s eye to determine if these can still be used or not,” Rorona was quick to say.

“Maybe if something was borderline I’d get that, but a lot of that junk you’re throwing out has very obviously gone bad. I mean most of it has mold growing on it or has partially turned into slime. You don’t need to be an alchemist to know that those are no good anymore,” Cordelia said as she straightened up, she was still on her knees from scrubbing the floor.

“But Cory,” Rorona whined, “I hate scrubbing the floor and you’re so much better at it than I am.”

“I knew it! You’re getting as lazy as Astrid is,” Cordelia said as she picked up the cloth that she’d been using for scrubbing the floor and chucked it at Rorona. “Scrub your own floors,” she cried. The cloth nailed Rorona right between the eyes, the dirty water slowly dripping down her face. Rorona's eyes briefly crossed as she tried to focus on the rag before she reached up and pulled it away.

There was a moment of silence.

Then both women began to laugh as Rorona pulled the rag off of her face.

“I’m sorry about tricking you, Cory,” Rorona said.

“It’s fine. Next time just tell me that you want me to get the floors instead, alright?”

“Got it,” Rorona said as she got up from her chair. She removed the pink overcoat and dropped it on the chair’s back as she stepped over to her cauldron. Carefully removing the hooks that kept in place she carefully tipped it over. Then Rorona grabbed another cloth and began cleaning out the inside of her cauldron.

“That’s a lot more like it,” Cordelia approved.

The two girls cleaned together for some time. They would talk about anything that crossed their minds from how Totori and Filly were doing to what type of adventures they had gone on without the other. The hard work seemed to get down incredibly quickly in such an atmosphere.

“I think the atelier is looking pretty good,” Rorona said as she was replacing the cauldron on its hooks.

“Not bad. Not bad. Now that we’ve finished and there is no one else around…” Cordelia trailed off as she stepped closer to Rorona. She put a quick kiss on Rorona’s lips, though Cordelia had to go on her tippy toes to do so.

Rorona bent down a little to make it easier for Cordelia as she wrapped the woman that was simultaneously both her best friend and her dear love in her arms. There was no Totori to worry about accidentally walking in on them. Astrid wasn’t there to make lewd comments. Even the chims had been taken to Totori’s atelier in Alanya. Their kisses lengthened and deepened as Cordelia stepped backwards to the couch, pulling Rorona with her. When the back of her legs touched the couch she let gravity pull herself down to it. Rorona set one knee on the couch on the left of Cordelia's legs and then the other one up on the right so that she straddled Cordelia’s body, still holding onto and kissing her. Her hands, calloused from all the time spent at work over the cauldron, began to fumble for the buttons of Cordelia's work blouse. Cordelia's own smaller fingers were already moving to the clasp of Rorona's skirt.

“Teacher, I’m back,” Totori called out as she opened the door to the atelier and stepped in with her staff in her hand.

Never had Rorona and Cordelia moved so fast. Buttons were rebuttoned. Clothing was hurriedly straightened. They separated and both were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, hands folded and looking straight forward as Totori walked into the room.

“Wh-what are you doing back so early?” Rorona asked.

“Oh, I synthesized a warp gate so that I wouldn’t take as long getting back to either of our ateliers when I finished adventuring,” Totori said as she began dumping her ingredients from her basket and into storage.

“Wow, Totori, that’s really impressive,” Rorona said. 

“Hey, Totori, do you mind if I borrow Rorona for the evening? I have some chores that I want her help with at my place.”

“Chores?” Rorona asked Cordelia with a confused expression. Then Rorona’s eyes widened. “Oh, yes, chores. Cory’s house is always a complete mess and now that we’ve finished cleaning my atelier we both really need to go take care of her place.”

“Alright, I don’t think I’ll need any help with my synthesis,” Totori said. The two women were up off the couch and heading out the door when Totori added, “Have fun on your date.”


End file.
